Yogurt Night
by foxdemonsrock
Summary: Someone starts catching Wally's attention. Dick is not alright with this. No one tries to steal the speedster away and gets away with it. Oneshot!


**Yogurt Night**

**Summary: **Someone starts catching Wally's attention. Dick is not alright with this. No one tries to steal the speedster away and gets away with it. Oneshot!

**AN:** So, I was inspired by a photo on DA...this person has been doing a 'Yogurt Night' segment with different characters. I've been obsessing over Wally/Dick and Sterek ;) here's a little oneshot since I've been dying to write possessiveDick! recently! I'm working on my other stories too! promise! This is slightly AU, by the way!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as always :(

* * *

It was Wally's eighteenth birthday party and all seemed to be going well. Dick leans back against the wall, a soft smile on his face as he watches his best friend ogle his cake. In all honesty, the cake was more like a monument to the Flash. Yes, some may say that Dick went a bit overboard, but the seeing the ginger's face light up with joy when he walked into his surprise party at Wayne Manor was totally worth it. Right when the bird was about to walk up to his best friend, a busty, blonde woman skips up to him, grinning at him with just a little _too_ much friendliness. Dick's eyes narrow as she catches a strand of her shoulder length, honey blonde hair, twirling it between her slender, tan fingers. The shirt she was wearing was a low cut v-neck, accentuating her cleavage. Her bright blue eyes were gleaming as she chats with the ginger quietly, giggling at all of his lame jokes. Dick clenches a fist, heading over to the pair. The girl instantly stiffens upon his arrival, seeming to sense danger. He knew this particular girl too well. This Kryptonian never meant anything good. Wally glances over at Dick as he approaches, beaming over at his best friend. As soon as Wally looks his way, the bird's expression of irritation instantly vanishes.

"Dick! This is-"

"Kara Zor-L. We've met." Dick states evenly, smiling over at the Kryptonian politely. Wally scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"I forget that you know _everyone_ in the superhero community. She said that she's Clark's cousin!" The speedster beams, as Kara nods happily.

"Good to see you again, Dick." She eyes him. "You were about thirteen the last time I saw you…" The Kryptonian muses, smirking. Dick merely rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. She turns her attention back to Wally, who immediately brightens from the attention. Dick's eyes narrow as he slips back into the crowd from the party. This meant _war_.

* * *

A couple of days later, Wally and Dick browse around the Central City Mall to kill some time before they had to get back to the Watchtower. The two walk close together, their knuckles brushing against each others' every so often. Dick smiles warmly up at the speedster, but instantly frowns when he sees Wally running up to Kara, who just so happened to be walking towards them.

"Hey! Fancy meeting you two here." Kara drawls, sending Dick a sly look before turning her attention back to the ginger. Dick hisses, gritting his teeth in annoyance. She was doing this on _purpose_. "I was just going shopping for a dress for that gala the Daily Planet is hosting tomorrow night. Do you guys want to come with me?"

"N-" Dick starts, but Wally cuts him off.

"Sure! Are you going with Clark?" Kara gazes up at Wally sadly, giving him her best heartbroken look.

"No…he's going with Lois…I have no one to go with. I don't want all of those creeps there to try to pick me up…I mean, some of them are old enough to be my _father!_" Wally frowns, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't I go with you? I don't have any plans." Kara beams happily, but takes an unconscious step back when she feels an immense death aura directed towards her.

"G-Great! Why don't you pick me up at seven?"

"No. You'll meet him at the Watchtower. He already has plans that _day_. Now, if you'll excuse us. We have a meeting to get to." Dick snaps, grabbing Wally's wrist, and drags the speedster away. Wally looks back at him curiously, wondering what had him in such a foul mood. He shrugs it off, figuring that his best friend was probably just sleep deprived. Little did Wally know; Dick had a very special plan for tomorrow night.

* * *

It was nearing seven o'clock the next evening when Dick starts scouring the fridge in the Watchtower's kitchen. He pushes a few things out of the way, and his eyes gleam when he finds just what he was looking for. The acrobat grins ominously, taking the item from the fridge, ignoring the fearful looks J'onn and Megan were casting his way. This plan was going to work perfect. Especially since he made sure to always wear many layers of clothing to hide how much muscle he had gained in recent years. He slinks back out of the kitchen and starts setting everything up for Kara's arrival.

* * *

Wally smiles warmly, meeting Kara in the lobby leading to the living quarters. She was wearing a scarlet red, floor length dress, with a scoop neck top, dropping down to her belly button, with a slit on the left side, running all the way up her thigh. He adjusts his red tie nervously, fidgeting in his black suit. Kara had texted him earlier to let him know what color tie he should wear.

"You look fantastic!" Wally exclaims, extending a hand to her, ready to escort her to the gala. She smiles, about to take his hand when she hears someone approach from the corridor behind the speedster.

"Wally?" Dick asks breathlessly, causing Wally to spin around quickly, thinking that his friend was injured. The sight before Kara and Wally had them both gaping, their breaths hitching. Dick was leaning against the wall, wearing only a pair of loose, grey sweatpants that were hanging dangerously low around his waist. He was holding a cup of vanilla yogurt, the spoon still in his mouth, with a dollop of the white, creamy substance slowly dripping down his tan, well-defined chest. Some was already on his six-pack abs, making its way towards his waistline. "I can't find any napkins…can you help me?" Dick asks, his cheeks flushed, and his hair ruffled as he looks up at the speedster. Wally opens his mouth to speak, but he quickly closes it, finding his throat bone dry.

"D-Don't you h-have towels in y-your room?" Kara manages to stutter out, having to look away as her cheeks start to match the shade of her dress. Dick merely shakes his head before slowly licking the spoon clean.

"No…there aren't any in Wally's room either…I don't know what to do…it's starting to get sticky…" Dick whines, reaching down and smearing the glob that was on his rock hard abs. With that, the last of Wally's resolve breaks. He speeds over to Dick, grabs his arm, and drags him off towards the living quarters in seconds. Kara blinks, hearing Dick's cackle echoing throughout the halls.

"Well played, Grayson." She mutters, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, before stalking out of the room, towards the transporters.

* * *

**FN:** hehe, Dick always wins in the end ;)


End file.
